


a perfect halo

by isoldewas



Category: Music RPF, Ukrainian Music RPF, Бумбокс | Boombox (Band)
Genre: F/M, I refuse to write a male eastern european perspective without entitlement, Songfic, casual sexism, feeling very patriotic recently, look at me go, song: Безодня (Бумбокс | Boombox feat Tiна Кароль | Tina Karol)
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoldewas/pseuds/isoldewas
Summary: Є по-справжньому, а є це, і це вже не чесно. Вона - тільки краї і ніяких швів, і ця безформна, безіменна річ між ними з’являється у всьому своєму сяйві. Це як занадто відкрита рана, щоб спробувати щось там залагодити, тому він залишає там, де знайшов. Її влада абсолютна.(А це тільки репетиція.)
Relationships: Tina Karol/Andriy Khlyvnyuk
Kudos: 1





	a perfect halo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a perfect halo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413443) by [isoldewas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoldewas/pseuds/isoldewas). 



> i did it. i translated my own work. i'm that kind of human now.
> 
> [i mean](https://youtu.be/DZFetvNNg-E)—

**i. Я знаю свій текст (мені й одному добре)**

Це його слова.

Загалом, він не звик ділитися. Так, він презентує гурт і не виговорює своє прізвище (його й так тут занадто), але будем чесні. Якби він, якби будь-хто, міг— взяли б все і сиділи на горі золота вічність. Ми всі дракони у серці.

Але він взяв, що мав, спробував, зробив, і ось тобі маєш.

Він дивиться на першу версію кліпу в кімнаті повній людей, з людьми, що повні суджень. Монтаж розрізає речення на два, на три, на шість, і він вмішується: _ні, не те. Це фігня, там по-іншому. Це наче—_ О’кей. Виглядає добре, виглядає _чудово,_ всі згодні.

А він пише їй “вибач.” Хочеться просити пробачення, бо це— це наче правда.

І інша річ: він не може почути свій голос.

Наушники і стерео, його динаміки вдома, всі прилади працюють нормально, а він ніяк не може почути. Не може робити свою кляту роботу, і відчуття як сто років тому. (О’кей, може й чотирнадцять, але якщо вже щось і має право відчуватись як сотня, то це те, як ти повільно віддаєш частини себе звіру слави.)

І знову, люди вирішили, що все о’кей, все добре, _дійсно, блін, добре, вдалосься ж цього разу_ (вони завжди так кажуть, і це давно лише гамір).

І він пам’ятає, що запропонував все це зі словами «З тебе високі ноти». Пам’ятає, як відписався на запит Лос Анджелеса про те, хто тут головний голос. Але ж має бути здатен все приглушити і почути свою партію, а він— не може. 

**ii. Гримаси на цьому обличчі (незвично)**

Є момент невідворотності для людини: ти забуваєш, як бути собою поряд з іншими.

Він непевний під її очима, і шкіра наче повзає по тілу. Він звик бути в центрі кімнат і зал, але вона вп’ялася в нього і відсліджує. Хочеться струсити з себе все це. Він починає дивитися на неї.

Вона має чомусь розлучитись, і він не може вказати де саме, що. Пропонує, _ось тут. Ні, не тут. Це вже було, пробуй ще раз._ В ній все так вдало з’єднано, а він взяв і написав, що вона має розламатися за чотири хвилини. Вона вже давно розібрала це на частини.

Вона має з самої себе вирватись, щоб згадати, як це робиться, що це - вона.

Кожного разу, як вони працюють над текстом, як слова вписуються в новий ритм, вона інша. Він боїться, що все це розійдеться по швам, що ніколи не мав би пропонувати, панікує— а вона тим часом знайшла своє місце і перевернула все з ніг на голову.

Є по-справжньому, а є це, і це вже не чесно. Вона - тільки краї і ніяких швів, і ця безформна, безіменна річ між ними з’являється у всьому своєму сяйві. Це як занадто відкрита рана, щоб спробувати щось там залагодити, тому він залишає там, де знайшов. Її влада абсолютна.

(А це тільки репетиція.)

Це настільки різка зміна, вона точно змінила тактику, мала— Він витріщає очі. _О, вау. Ти ж мене копіюєш._ Він на це вказує, вказує на неї пальцем, презентує її світу двома руками: _дивіться, вона згинається. Дивись, дивись на цю стриманість, на рухи руками, на цей стакато напівтанець. Дивись! Це я в ній—_ Ой.

Але це таке. Проганяючи номер втретє того дня, її лице перетворюється на дику річ, на комічну апроксимацію лев’ячого оскалу, але їй і це личе, на її обличчі це лукаво і весело. Він раптом хоче— не хоче більше бути вдвох на сцені. Вона трясе головою, волосся в бездоганному ореолі, і несамовитість жесту змушує зупинитись на місці. _Дивись, що я наробив._

**iii. Під шквали акордів не встигнеш пробачити**

_Не вір мені так,_ він би сказав. Але часу обмаль: вона тут всього на день, і треба закруглятись. Вони вже сьому годину на зйомках, а він тільки зараз заходить в кадр.

 _Я не— подивись на це місце. (І під місцем я маю на увазі землю, а під землею країну.) Подивись на нас. Подивись на себе. (Ти та твої чудесні руки, і голос, що я вкрав.) Дивись, як легко я тобі наказую._ «Вище,» «більше,» «повернись задом,» оце останнє вже від Стаса, який керує зйомками більш через натяки, аніж тонкість. Їм потрібні дублі, «щось, з чим можна тут працювати.»

Тож він підходить: повільно, настільки в ролі як може, бездоганний еквівалент рук вгору з ясно-білим прапором: _не я, це не я, чуєш, ти чула Стаса._ Він вже звідти відчуває тепло її шкіри. Тут холодно, але він бачить як по ній бігають мурахи і— це така надмірна реакція. Вона повертає до нього голову, мало не проти самої себе. Очі спалахують жахом, але в мить її лице розбиває посмішка, і вона відбувається сміхом.

Він один стоїть там як дурень. Вона в щось грає. Блискуче грає.

Вона також багато чого вивіряє на дотик, все руки і плечі, і обійми, дай п’ять та її рука на його коліні. Вона робить це кожного разу, як вони разом сміються— І часто ж. Але, о’кей, це вже через нього. Сумісні характери, абощо, але він не затикається, жартує, і скоро вони вже друзі. Дружать.

Хочеться домовитись: _перестань мені посміхатися. Я дисоціююсь. Я не встиг запитати, хто ти, ніколи не говорив з тобою поза цього всього. Я не знаю, з чим тобі комфортно, не знаю, як залишитись ввічливим і сказати тобі заткнутись._

Він весь на нервах. Швидко бере те, з чим вона його залишає: пітні долоні, несумісні патерни мови, те, як він на неї повторює її ж слова,- і перетворює це в дратівливість. З роками практики він в цьому майстер, бере, що дають, і все використовує. Але те, що вона дає, - небезпечне.

Ми, як група, як народ, стараємось бути завжди краще, але це— Вона не допомагає: _я виріс у певній системі. Важко перевчитись, що твоя посмішка і сама моя присутність не вказують на те, що я думаю. Те, чим я хочу, щоб це було. Те, що люди мені наобіцяли— але ти ж тут: ти і твій син, і життя, що помалу з’їдає тебе (мало здаватись на сто років)._

_Порівняно з тобою я привид._

_Порівняно з тобою, мене тут ніколи й не було._

_Тому ось мій син, ось моя сім’я, то ж давай, заходь, побач реальних людей за цими словами. Подивись на всі ці речі, що ти зовсім не збираєшся руйнувати— ти вже це робиш. А є ще твій сміх (твої руки на моїх колінах) і восени твоя недільна зайнятість на «Танцях з зірками,» і мені так кортить над цим сміятися, та закриваю рота._

**iv. “fuck me.” “fuck you too.”**

Він старається зберігати дистанцію від цього галасу. Це як погано написаний роман, блискучі уривки з реальності, що з’являються на жовтих сторінках і яскравих екранах. Клікбейт заголовки, до яких йому байдуже з дня третього. Він може й помічає, але ховає подалі. Її це не бентежить, то чому це має чіпляти його. 

(«Вона віддала йому свій голос.» Ну, це хоча б краще, ніж «голос, що він вкрав.»)

(«Її перший» гарно звучить, але ж їм не сімнадцять років, їм навіть не по тридцять. Та і в сімнадцять від цього смішно не було.)

Вона весь час про це говорить— навіщо? Говорить про ту річ між ними, що він все ще не чіпає. Вона пояснює, виглядаючи так, як вона виглядає, дивлячись на нього так, як дивиться. «Я мала співати тобі в очі,» вона пояснює, «Це було так— ой.»

Ну це вже просто брехня, вона зараз перекреслить сказане. Впротім, можливо, для неї це не брехня.

Катя питає, хто пішов на поступки, хто більше взяв, і щось в ньому хоче здатися і влаштувати той конфлікт, що вона шукає.

На фіналі «Голосу Країни» вони вдвох на канапі на сцені, повільно пересуваються на підлогу. Він з цим може впоратись, це взагалі ніщо— на килимі, навколішки, її голова на його плечі, заплющені очі, це— О’кей. О’кей. 

Після, в гримерці нікого немає, і вони переводять подих. Вона сідає на канапу і зразу починає знімати взуття.

«Я б хотіла кожного разу на підлогу лягати, бо ці кляті каблуки,» вона говорить, розв’язуючи червоні стрічки навколо щиколоток.

Він сміється, і вона підводить на нього погляд. Неможливо перекласти рівень її _та-пішов-ти_ на папір, але воно випромінюється з неї. Вона виглядає, наче знов готова на сцену: зачіска, плаття, постава, - все блискуче. Все неймовірно яскраве, але це він втомився, то в нього очі сльозяться. Він ні в чому вже не впевнений, може, вона завжди така.

Він схрещує і росхрещує руки, все ще переводячи подих. Вона така зібрана, що йому хочеться, щоб вона розпалась хоч раз поза сценою. _Перестань грати, тут же нікого нема,_ і все таке. Якщо це правда, якщо є та річ, в яку він вгризається кожного разу, то вони вже не незнайомці. _Я сподіваюсь, це не заради мене. Я лиш хочу, щоб ти кричала._

Він робить крок в її напрямку, пародія на виклик, пародія пародії, _відштовхни мене._

Вона піднімає брови, відводить руки з каблуків та кладе на коліна, прямо на край підскочившого плаття. _Будь ласка, штовхай._ Вона дивиться прямо на нього, наче це - ніщо. Наче це все ще нічого не значить.

Наче це ніколи нічого значити не буде.

Тож він хоче пробратись крізь цей смуток, це _ні_ до питання. Він нахиляється ближче.

Він мало не на ній, а вона моргає, незацікавлена. Він кидає погляд на червоне її помади, бо це тут вважається тонким натяком. Це він і є. Вона затамовує подих.

Немає тут нічого нового, і не має це бути ніякою метафорою з подихом і легенями, але що з нього взяти, він поет. Він старався робити все, що міг, щоб не цілувати її, і зараз, коли він неминуче зазнає невдачі, він робить все, щоб не назвати це своїми словами. Це все через легені і повітря. Вона не дихає, і в нього не так багато часу.

Його рука на її плечі _(відштовхни мене),_ і вона відкриває свій рот.

Повітря навколо них заряджене, її нігті вдавлюються в шкіру крізь сорочку. Він притискається до неї ближче, мала фігура, м’язи та шкіра. Він від цього втомився. Він там, де все, що мало статися, вже сталось, а невелика кількість того, чого не було, бути не має. У нього все є, вже все було, вона—

Вона обіймає його двома руками, і він спотикається об канапу, одне коліно між її ніг. Між її ніг, прямо тут. Вона цілує його так, наче точно знає, куди це може піти. Оце так поворот: вона не прикидалась, коли казала, що про це думала. Може якось потім, він захоче пере-перевірити, і вона вигне на нього бровою: «Я ж тобі мільйон разів казала.»

Він просто не думав, що вона це мала на увазі.

Його рука пересувається до грудної клітки, охоплює ребра. Шви її плаття впиваються йому в долоню.

Тут на дверях нема замку. Він стискає її бока, намагається повернутись так, щоб впасти на цю кляту кушетку і не нависати над нею, щоб нарешті—

Вона відривається від нього.

Швидко підводиться на ноги, занадто швидко: голова, звісно, (звісно,) крутиться. Він продовжує незручно сидіти на канапі, дивлячись, як вона відступає до дзеркала.

В її поставі читається щось невмолиме. Він шукає еквівалент _fuck me_ українською. Міцно вчепившись пальцями за край стола, вона дивиться на нього в дзеркалі. _Пішов ти._

**v. Мавкa**

Вона питає, чи хоче прийти до неї, і все тут ясно, всі знають, що тут відбувається. Він відповідає «звісно,» і вона занадто швидко скидає йому смс з адресою. Хто тут скаже, чи то АйФон видав, чи вона надрукувала заздалегідь.

Вона відкриває двері (волосся в хвості й боса), і замість того, щоб зразу все почати, він відступає на крок, щоб не зайти _(подивись на всі ці речі, що ти зовсім не збираєшся руйнувати)._

Його пальці малюють прямі лінії на стінах, поки він йде по коридору. Вона так і не сказала, куди він виведе. Зараз початок літа, і все навкруги таке тепле і нестерпно біле, занадто світле. Весь цей простір і вона. Вона виглядає— чистою, як весь її дім. _Не роби з мене бруду,_ він хоче благати.

Вона слідує за ним у кімнату, що тільки й можна, що назвати млявою спробою на мінімалізм. Тут так само біло і неприязно, не їдальня, а хибне перебільшення. Він розвертається, хоча б, щоб не сформувати думку про її дизайнерський хист. Вона не на каблуках, він відмічає знову. Він і не думав, що вона такою буває.

“Хочеш—“ вона починає і сама себе перебиває, випускає рішучий подих. Відштовхнувшись від дверей, вона перетинає кімнату і підходить до нього. Він голодний, він хоче, і вона мала закінчити своє речення, бо воно гримить в його голові: _хочеш, хочеш, хочешхочешхо—_ бо, звісно, хоче, _я візьму все, що ти даси. Тепер підходь і давай._

Її нігті торкаються шиї і вона цілує його, гарячий подих і вуста, що хоч цього разу не залишать його в колір з помадою.

Вона посміхається проти його обличчя, і він вгризається в неї. Його руки обвивають її тіло, чіпляються за спідницю. _Давай спалимо тут все до тла._

Вона сідає на стіл, її рухи жорсткі і мало не злі. Це нечесно, що і тут вона жорстока. Він на це не заслуговує. Це не його провина. Це вона сказала «так» (ще й в свій день народження). Вона запросила його сюди зараз. Вона прийшла в студію і, сама проти десяти з його команди, всіх переконала. І зруйнувала його весну.

Він цілує її шию, а вона закидає голову, зовсім беззахисна. Він бачить її вуста, плями тіні на ключицях, згин пальців. Це з нею найважче: вона не ховається. Граючи з правдою, вона вплітає її в патерни, що легко увів’ються в переказ її життя. Але не ховається.

Він стає на коліна. Його долоні на її стегнах, кути і точки тиску, все те, що випереджає момент, коли він підніме її спідницю. Його пальці повільно рухаються вгору по її нозі. Це все не піде далі. Це не запрошення, це смертний вирок для всього, що могло б статися. 

Вона вигинається під його руками і він зтягує донизу її білизну. Ось і все. Це вперше і востаннє, і він прикладає до неї свого рота. Її п’яти давлять йому в спину.

Коли він підводить погляд, вона посміхається на всі зуби. Йому здається, і яке це вже має зараз значення, що вона бере від нього більше, ніж він в неї.

(“Це ти винен,” вона сказала йому на прем’єрі.)

**vi. «Співайте, співайте!» (будь ласка)**

В турі, він співає на сцені лише половину. Вона не тут, тож, технічно, всі слова знов його. Але це більше не його слова.

**Author's Note:**

> would you look at all the fucks I (still) don’t give


End file.
